hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ |} Hell Girl Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) is an anime series currently consisting of three seasons. It also has another live action television drama series with a total of 12 episodes. The live action TV series and the Jigoku Shoujo manga series are thought to be non-canon and are not related to the anime series. The series revolves around a character named Ai Enma, who is known as the Jigoku Shoujo (Japanese for the words Hell Girl). Somewhere on the vast sea of the Internet, there exists a mysterious website called the "Jigoku Tsūshin" (Hell Correspondence). If someone submits the name of the person against whom they bear a grudge in this website, Ai will appear as the Hell Girl before the person sending the grudge (the client). Then she will offer them a straw doll with a red string wound around its neck. If the string is pulled by the client, she will ferry the target of the client's grudge straightaway to Hell. However, by pulling the string, the client agrees to the contract that, after their grudge object has been sent to hell, the client will go to hell too after their natural life ends. However, this website can be accessed only when it is exactly midnight and only when the person accessing the website bears a true hatred and grudge against somebody; Otherwise an error message will show up on the screen and the website will be inaccessible. Ai lives with her equally enigmatic Grandmother in a realm known as the "realm of eternal twilight". She is assisted in her work by her three companions in the first and second season. These three companions can transform into straw dolls at Ai's request and thereby serve as the seal of the covenant between Ai and the one who accesses the Hell Correspondence. Join Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Wiki We are currently in need of writers and editors to bring this wiki into proper shape. If you love Hell Girl you'll most likely to love writing in this wiki and editing this wiki to make it a better place. Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) fan? Why not impart some of your knowledge here on the Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Wiki? We always welcome good contributions to our site - be it editing, spell checking, making and filling out new or missing articles, or just simple corrections. But please, if you don't know anything specific about Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl), don't add or edit to give wrong information here, as that will count as vandalism, and vandalism is hated on wikis. Hell Girl Paperback Novels We currently need someone to read & review the Hell Girl Paperback Novel Series. Hell Girl 1 (Hell Girl) by Miyuki Eto Hell Girl 2 (Hell Girl) by Miyuki Eto Hell Girl 3 (Hell Girl) by Miyuki Eto Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) wikis in other languages [http://ms.jigokushoujo.wikia.com/wiki/Laman_Utama Malaysian Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Wiki] [http://la-fille-des-enfers.wikia.com/wiki/Accueil French Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Wiki] Other Links Official Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Website (Japanese) Funimation's Official Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) Website Jigoku Shoujo - Live Action Series Website Fukumoto's Secret Ai Enma Gallery Image:Fukumoto's_Paintings_of_Ai_Enma_(01).jpg|Fukumoto's Paintings of Ai Enma Image:Fukumoto's_Paintings_of_Ai_Enma_(02).jpg|Fukumoto's Paintings of Ai Enma Image:Fukumoto's_Paintings_of_Ai_Enma_(03).jpg|Fukumoto's Paintings of Ai Enma Image:Fukumoto's_Paintings_of_Ai_Enma_(04).jpg|Fukumoto's Paintings of Ai Enma